


Betrayed (It's been a while sequel)

by HoeOng



Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, M/M, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 12:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17080010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoeOng/pseuds/HoeOng
Summary: Kim Jaehwan founds out that his besfriend and his ex are getting marriedSequel of Its been while (It has always been you)





	Betrayed (It's been a while sequel)

"Jaehwan Im getting married" minhyun said slowly. 

Those words entirely broke Jaehwan's heart. It kept ringing inside his head. He wants to cry. He wants to tell Minhyun why didnt he wait. He wants to tell Minhyun not to get married and be with him instead. 

But no words came out from his mouth. 

All he did is smile, and say "oh"

He fixed himself and smiled at Minhyun. 

"M-Minhyun hyung! Is m-my acting g-good? I g-got casted in a d-drama and I was just practicing my l-lines im sorry" he said and scratched the back of his head.

Minhyun nodded and smiled. "Yes it was good, im sure that drama will be a hit"

The two of them finished the food silently, no ome dared to bring up what happened earlier. 

They were waiting on the bus stop when Minhyun said. 

"The small envelope is an invitation, Im hoping to see you there"

"Sure, expect me to be there"

although he doesnt want to, he has to. 

Minhyun paused and sadly said "Arent you gonna ask me who is he?" 

Jaehwan smiled bitterly "Does he make you happy?"

Cause if he doesn't, then I wont let you marry him

With no hesitations, Minhyun said yes. And it's enough for Jaehwan. All he want is knowing that Minhyun is happy. Although it's with someone else, Maybe...maybe that guy will make him happier. 

\--

You are invited to the wedding of Hwang Minhyun and Ong Seongwoo

Jaehwan looked at the small paper in front of him. 

When. How. Again, millions of questions started forming in his head. 

Why didnt he know about this?

The door opened, showing Ong Seongwu.

"Jaehwannie! Come H---"

Seongwu paused right when he saw what was Jaehwan is holding. 

The invitation to his wedding. 

Jaehwan stared at him blankly. 

"Why didnt you tell me about this?" 

"J-Jaehwan....."

Jaehwan started to cry. He cant feel anything but betrayed. How could Ong Seongwu do this?

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT THIS?!"

Seongwu cried at the sudden raise of Jaehwan's voice. He went near Jaehwan and held his hand. 

"Let me explain." 

"Go on"

"Remember when the two of you broke up? I met Minhyun in a club and was shocked to see him there. He was having a fist fight with some random guy." Seongwu closed his eyes. 

"He was covered with blood"

Minhyun went clubbing? Fist fight? He never thought Minhyun can do something like that. 

"I sent him to the hospital, and took care of him until he gets healed"

Jaehwan started crying harder. Minhyun needs him by his side. But he was being selfish and left Minhyun for his own dreams. 

"He was miserable when you left him. No one can talk to him. He keeps on shutting everyone away. Even the Nu'Est members. Until one day, Jonghyun talked to me. He pleaded me to talk to Minhyun, cause the company wants to terminate his contract if he continues being like that"

Seongwu wiped his tears and kissed his forehead

"I know you were miserable too, but Minhyun was more miserable. He was devastated. It was hard for me to bring back the old Minhyun. I stayed by his side for a year....until... until I fell for him"

"Jaehwan trust me, I tried to avoid my feelings for him. Cause I know thay you still love him, I tried. But I failed"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jaehwan asked coldly. 

"I was.....scared"

Jaehwan laughed sarcastically "Scared of what? Stealing Minhyun away from you?"

"No"

"THEN WHAT?!"

"OF MINHYUN GETTING DEVASTATED BECAUSE OF YOU, AGAIN"

"Seriously Seongwu, do you even treat me as your fucking bestfriend? Why didnt you just tell me? Are you planning to get married without me knowing about it?"

"I was going to tell you.....believe me. I just....didnt see this coming. Im sorry"

Jaehwan stood up from his sit and stared at Seongwoo

"Seongwu hyung, thank you for breaking my trust" he said and walked out.


End file.
